Ewige Göttin Felice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30787 |no = 1376 |element = Erde |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Wenn sie noch am Leben wäre, hätte ihr der große Krieg zwischen Menschen und Göttern wahrscheinlich Kummer bereitet. Allerdings hätte sie wahrscheinlich an der Seite der Menschen gekämpft, um sie zu beschützen. Wäre sie unerschrocken über das Schlachtfeld geschritten, hätte sie sich sehr von ihrer sonst so friedlichen Art abgewandt. Am Ende wäre sie als Schlichterin aufgetreten, um den Kampf zu beenden und wäre somit noch mehr als zuvor von den Leuten respektiert worden … davon gehen die Forscher jedenfalls aus. |summon = Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Göttern und Menschen ist ihr Beschützerinstinkt … Ich weiß, dass du es verstehst. |fusion = Opfer sind nötig, um große Kraft zu erlangen. Ich werde die Bürde dieser Sünde tragen … |evolution = Um all das zu beschützen, was ich liebe, muss ich das Schwert ergreifen. Ich muss dem Kampf schnell ein Ende bereiten … | hp_base = 6184 |atk_base = 2353 |def_base = 2145 |rec_base = 2073 | hp_lord = 8076 |atk_lord = 2948 |def_lord = 2687 |rec_lord = 2612 | hp_anima = 9193 |rec_anima = 2314 |atk_breaker = 3246 |def_breaker = 2389 |atk_guardian = 2650 |def_guardian = 2985 | hp_oracle = 6958 |rec_oracle = 2910 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Schutz der Eirene |lsdescription = +40 % auf alle Parameter; erhöht KK-Wirkung erheblich und füllt die BB-Anzeige jede Runde und bei gegnerischem Angriff gewaltig |lsnote = |es = Trauriger Held |esitem = |esdescription = Erhöht ANG, VER, ERH, wenn die BB-Anzeige über 50 % liegt |bb = Heiliger Speer des Lebens |bbdescription = 35er-Erdkombo gegen alle Feinde; füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang gewaltig und erlittener Schaden füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang erheblich |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 25 |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 35 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Rettung des Schösslings |sbbdescription = Mächtige 45er-Erdkombo gegen alle Feinde; füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang gewaltig; erlittener Schaden füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang erheblich und Funkenschaden füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Stille |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 50er-Erdkombo gegen alle Feinde; fügt 3 Runden lang enorme Funkenanfälligkeit hinzu; füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang enorm; erhöht BB-ANG 3 Runden lang und fügt 3 Runden lang kritischen Funkenschaden hinzu |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 50 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Funken |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = +50 % Funkenschaden |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Angriffserhöhung |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Erhöht BB-ANG |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Spezial |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Verbessert +40 % auf alle Parameter von Anführerfähigkeiten |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds Spark damage boost effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 60 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Fügt BB/SBB VER-ignorierenden Effekt hinzu |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable BB Atk boost effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill4_6_sp = 60 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |dreamskill4_6_note = |evofrom = 30786 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}